


The Alarm

by Nicememerino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/F, Ginny Weasley x Luna Lovegood, Linny College AU, Luna Lovegood X Ginny Weasley - Freeform, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: Ginny Weasley was going to fight whoever set off the alarm. But maybe not everything turns out so bad





	The Alarm

Ginny had been outside for 3 minutes already and she was ready to stab whoever set off the damn fire alarm. She looked around her at all of the students, most of them huddled together trying to create some kind of warmth circle, thank god she was already layered. She had been eating ice cream and watching Netflix and her heater was just so. far. away. But luckily her hoodie wasn’t..

 

She was about to sit down on the curb but she saw a familiar head of bright blonde hair sitting alone shivering. "This is my chance to talk to her" Ginny thought as she started walking towards her crush. Ginny took a look at Luna's outfit while she waited for Luna to notice her presence, she had on a white nightgown with what looked like carrots, wait no, radishes on it. 

"Hi" Luna said looking up at the red head. 

"Hey, I'm Ginny, I'm in your creative writing class. Can I sit?" She asked. Luna nodded and scooted over, there were other people sitting on the bench so Ginny and Luna had no choice but to be very very close. Not that either of them really minded. 

"So you're in my creative writing class? Where do you sit?" The blonde asked as if she already didn't know. She admiring the freckles on the other girls face, Luna could make out constellations on the girl's skin like it was the night sky. Luna would never tell the other girl that more than once people have caught her staring, none of them being Ginny thank God.

"I sit towards the back, you probably wouldn't have noticed me because you sit in the very front," The ginger said and suddenly jumped to correct herself. "Not that I stalk you! It's just your hair! It's very bright and pretty and it's hard not to notice. In a good way!" She stuttered. Luna laughed and put her hand on Ginny's leg.

"Thank you, although I wouldn't mind if someone as pretty as you stalked me" she joked. Ginny's mind crashed, her crush of her whole college experience was flirting with her. Wait was this considered flirting?

"Uhm, yeah, uhm. You look cold! Here take my hoodie!" She exclaimed pulling off a hoodie only to be revealed underneath was another hoodie. 

"thank you." Luna said slipping it on as she laughed. Ginny could only nod in response dumbstruck at how good the other girl looked in her clothes. "So have you finished the new assignment for class?" 

"No actually, I haven't even started. I'm stuck trying to figure out an idea. What have you done?" Ginny asked realizing she has 3 days to complete that assignment. 

Luna smiled and took Ginny's hand into hers swinging them over so slightly back and forth. "So this girl is a witch and she goes to this magical school and she meets this other witch. They knew each other for a while but in the middle of a war is when they finally start learning more and more about each other. Finally after the war is over and their side one and in the heat of the moment they confess their love for each other. There are some holes in it that I need to fix but it won't take long." she explained letting go of Ginny's hands after she was finished. 

"That's really amazing and creative. Where did you get the-"

"Students we have checked the building and everything is fine, you may return back to your rooms" someone, probably a teacher, called over a megaphone. Luna sighed and stood up holding a hand out to Ginny. 

"It was nice talking to you Ginny, I'll see you in class?" Luna said looking a little disappointed. Ginny nodded but quickly added, "Yeah, hey Luna you wanna go get lunch sometime?" The redhead asked nervously. Luna smirked and tugged on the hoodie Ginny gave her. 

"I will have to return this eventually won't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you can follow my Harry Potter tumblr if you wanna @dmpotter  
> And if you wanna chat with me or follow my regular tumblr where I post memes and shit you can follow @nicememerino  
> Leave me some feedback please? good and bad is appreciated.


End file.
